


Eyes Wide Open

by gabby227



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott and Allison break up, Allison wants to show Scott that she's able to move on, so she and Isaac start to pretend to date.  But does she develop feelings along the way?</p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt.  The prompt was:<br/>I saw on ao3 that you were taking fic prompts, so can I request Allison/Isaac fake dating or secret dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a prompt on tumblr. The prompt was: _I saw on ao3 that you were taking fic prompts, so can I request Allison/Isaac fake dating or secret dating?_ So I tried to give it my best shot, and it kinda got away from me. I'm sorry it took so long, hon, but my computer decided to die on my the day after I got the prompt so I had to pull out my old laptop and use that instead. I had a lot of technical difficulties, so I didn't get a good start, but I hope that you like it anyway!

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Isaac asked Allison that morning as she packed things into her bag. It was their first day back for junior year, and he really hadn't been looking forward to this at all.

"Because," Allison said, zipping her bag and putting a tube of lip gloss in her purse, "I want to show Scott that I've moved on. I _need_ to show Scott that I've moved on."

"But this is all pretend," Isaac said slowly.

When Allison had come to Isaac and told him that she wanted to pretend to date, Isaac hadn't been completely sure what to say. Sure, he had been a really good friend of Scott's and yeah, Allison had been Scott's girlfriend, but Isaac had feelings for her. And this summer, after Scott and Allison had broken up, Isaac found himself talking to Allison more and more. Yeah, he was Scott's friend and everything, but he had also grown pretty close to Allison as well. That's pretty much where the feelings started.

"Yeah, it's pretend," Allison said. "He just needs to think that I've moved on."

"Aren't _you_ the one who broke up with _him_?" Isaac asked.

Allison sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It's been almost three months and it still hurts like hell."

Isaac watched Allison closely as she looked at him, "Look, Isaac, if you don't wan to do this, tell me. It's just that I asked you and you said yes."

Of course he said yes. He'd rather cut off his own hands than deny her _anything_. She could ask him for the fucking moon and he'd try to find a way to give it to her.

Isaac watched Allison intently as she coated her lips with lip gloss, "I know I said yes. And I'm willing to do this for you, Ally. I just feel funny about it."

"Nothing to feel funny about," Allison answered. Isaac snorted. She looked at him, "What?"

"Scott's my friend _and_ my alpha," Isaac answered. "He's going to hate me, and he can always alpha order me not to date you."

"He wouldn't," Allison said, giving herself one last look in her full length mirror. "I know you think he's gonna be pissed, and he might not be happy about it, but he would never stand in the way of the happiness of his friends. You should know that."

Isaac sighed, but Allison just grabbed her jacket and car keys. "Come on," she said. "I'll drive you to school."

The car ride back to the high school was pretty quiet. Isaac didn't really say anything, and the only noise in the car was Allison humming along with the radio. When they pulled into the parking lot, Allison grabbed Isaac's hand, "It really is going to be alright. But if you feel too funny about it, I meant what I said. We don't have to do it."

Isaac sighed, "No, it's fine. I want to do this."

They got out of the car and Allison went over to Isaac's side, where he was just standing. He needed a moment to just breathe. When she got there, though, Isaac heard Scott and Stiles pull into the parking lot, and so he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm gonna kiss you. There are people watching." Allison nodded and Isaac covered her mouth with his.

Isaac knew that Allison didn't really feel the same way about him that he felt about her, so he tried to keep the kiss long enough so people would start talking, but short enough that it was acceptable. He knew that Allison didn't want what he did out of this, and he was fine with that - he _was_. So what if he was falling for her more and more every day? So what if she wanted this for pretend - to show Scott that she had moved on? He could deal with that.

When Allison's tongue swept across Isaac's lips, he decided that was enough, and broke the kiss. She looked up at him with her brown eyes, "What? Is everything okay?"

Not trusting himself not to blurt out the _I love you_ that was on his lips, Isaac just nodded. Allison held out her hand and Isaac took it, and together they walked in to the school. And not for the first time that morning, Isaac wished this was real instead of just pretend.

-x-

Scott and Stiles were at Isaac's locker when he got there. They just watched Isaac and Allison for a moment and Isaac heard Stiles whisper, "Seriously?" It wasn't really anything to get upset about, and everyone at BHHS knew that Stiles and Isaac did _not_ get along. Isaac was pretty sure that part of it was because of the fact that Melissa had taken him in, had treated him like a son, and Isaac had really grown close to Scott in the year he had lived in the McCall house. Everyone knew that Stiles and Scott had been practically attached at the hip and Isaac moving in there just didn't help matters any.

When Isaac and Allison reached his locker, she said hello to Scott and Stiles, and then kissed Isaac on the cheek, "I'll see you later, babe." The pet name surprised Isaac, but he tried really hard not to show it.

"So what's going on between you two?" Scott asked, very calmly. In Isaac's honest opinion, he was worried that Scott was being a little _too_ calm about this.

Isaac shook his head, doing the combination to the lock on his locker, "We're dating now."

He hated doing this. If there was anything Isaac hated more than anything else, he _hated_ lying to Scott, to his alpha. Scott licked his lips and gave him a contemplative look, so Isaac asked, "What?"

"Your heartbeat is awfully fast," Scott said, and right away Isaac knew that Scott was going to get the wrong impression. He obviously saw the kiss, so before he could get any ideas in his head, Isaac looked at him, "Look, it's because you're my friend. Dude, you're my alpha, and I just...I don't want things to get weird between the two of us. But Allison and I like each other."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Stiles said, and it reminded Isaac a little bit of why he really didn't care for him. "I thought Scott was your friend."

"He _is_ my friend," Isaac defended. "I just...Allison and I wanted to give it a try. Besides, I thought you had a thing for that Kira girl, anyway."

Scott watched Isaac carefully for a moment, and Isaac _really_ wished that he'd say something. Finally, sighing, Scott said, "Okay. You and Allison are my friends, and whatever makes her happy makes me happy." He leaned in, like he was going to tell a secret and said, "Isaac, you hurt her in any way _at all_ , and I will _end_ you. Got that?"

When Isaac regained his voice, he nodded, "Yep, definitely."

As Isaac grabbed his French textbook and went to go off to class, Stiles looked at Scott, "You're just gonna let him go like that?"

"I meant what I said," Scott said. "As long as Allison's happy, then I am too. Besides, he was right. I want to ask Kira out."

"But he can be such an _asshole_ ," Stiles said, half whining.

"Yeah, and so can you," Scott said. Stiles shrugged; Scott _did_ have a point.

"Am I the only one who doesn't think this is going to work out?" Stiles asked after a moment. "I mean, Allison and Isaac just does _not_ seem like a good idea to me."

Scott shrugged, turning so he could get to class on time, "I don't care, Stiles, as long as he treats her right."

-x-

"So you finally decided to give Isaac a chance," Lydia was saying to Allison at lunch that day. Isaac hadn't arrived in the lunchroom yet, and Allison was sitting there with Lydia and Jackson. Jackson was being his douchey self (no surprise there, really) and hadn't really said more than two words to her since she sat down, but Lydia was watching her like a hawk.

"What do you mean, finally?" she finally asked.

"Easy," Lydia said, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, "Isaac's got a thing for you. He's had a thing for you for a while. Have you never noticed?"

Slowly, Allison shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Ally," Lydia said, examining her nails. "You've seriously never noticed? You can tell by the way he looks at you, even by the way he talks to you. He's considerate of you and clearly has a crush."

Allison laughed, "It's called being a nice guy."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Ally, there's a difference between being a nice guy and having a crush. He clearly has a crush."

"But he's never asked me out," Allison said, even though she was pretty sure it was a weak argument.

"Doesn't matter," Lydia said. "Anyway, I'm glad you finally gave him a chance. You both deserve some happiness."

Allison nodded. "Yeah, me too," she said softly.

She wasn't sure what to think about this. Lydia was pretty perceptive - okay, so Lydia was _always_ pretty perceptive, and she was right almost one hundred percent of the time. Allison learned early on in their relationship that she should listen to Lydia, because even though she didn't always agree with everything Lydia said, she was almost always right. Allison sat there, thoughts twirling around in her head, thinking about what Lydia had said. Did Isaac have a thing for her? Sure, they'd been friends a long time - after Melissa McCall took Isaac in because he had nowhere else to go, Isaac and Scott had become fast friends. Isaac trusted Scott and knew he could depend on him, and, after a while, Scott and Allison started hanging out with Isaac more and more. And even after the breakup, Isaac still hung out with Allison.

She had been lucky; even though she and Scott broke up, they managed to stay friends. That was something that Allison was grateful for, but Allison started to _really_ think about what Lydia had just said. And the more she thought about it, the more she started to realize that once again, Lydia was right.

When Scott, Isaac and stiles piled into the lunchroom, Isaac went over to sit down next to Allison. Without even thinking about it, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. So yeah, maybe Isaac had a thing for her, but for some reason, that really didn't bother her. Isaac was a nice guy, and she liked him a lot as a friend. Maybe it could turn into something more.

"You two are disgustingly cute together," Lydia said, picking at her fruit. Allison smiled a smile that she hoped didn't look too forced as she grabbed Isaac's hand. As she interlaced their fingers, he gave her hand a squeeze.

-x-

A few weeks passed. Isaac and Allison would hang out at school, touching and kissing, and everyone seemed to buy their façade. And after a while, Allison's feelings towards Isaac started to change. She started wishing that their relationship _was_ real. She went into school that day, about a few weeks after their initial kiss the first day of school, and found Isaac. He was standing at his locker, getting his textbook for French. She walked over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pushed him up against his locker and kissed him. She gave him the biggest, filthiest kiss of her life, and it wasn't more than a few minutes before Isaac opened his mouth, letting his tongue tangle with hers. As their tongues intertwined, Allison let out a moan. When she heard a catcall from behind them, though, she broke it off.

"What was that for?" Isaac said, once he had his breath back.

"Meet me in Finstock's office," Allison said instead, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I know he doesn't come in until at least second period. I need to talk to you."

Isaac nodded. Allison went into Finstock's office and waited for Isaac. When he showed up, Allison watched him closely before saying, "I know this was all pretend. I know that when this started, it wasn't real. But I have feelings for you, Isaac, and I want this to be real. I want that more than anything. So, do you want to give it a try?"

Allison looked nervous. Isaac wondered if she really knew how he felt about her. Instead of saying that, though, he said, "Are you sure?"

Allison nodded.

"I'm crazy about you, Ally," Isaac said. "I have been for a while."

Allison just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/) and on LiveJournal [here](http://gabby227.livejournal.com/). I'm also still taking prompts on my tumblr.


End file.
